Mr Yin Presents I Go to the Barn because I Like
by phoenix303
Summary: Shawn confronts Juliet after Mr. Yin Presents...He has to earn her back.


Mr. Yin Presents I Go to the Barn because I Like the

Juliet walked out of the police department slowly. It had been a day since Mr. Yin, the chief had told her not to come into work today, but she had to. Work was the only thing keeping her going.

As Juliet neared her car she saw a dark figure standing by it. She instantly tensed up and her hand went to her gun. She slowly approached the figure and felt a wave of relief when she recognized it. It was Shawn.

"Shawn, what are you doing here?" Juliet called out as she walked up to him.

Shawn looked up in surprise and then said, "I'm sorry for not being there Jules and I was wondering if I could make it up to you by…taking you out to dinner."

Juliet gazed at him in disbelief, "No. No, Shawn, it's too late."

"Juliet, I had no choice, it was the only way to save you both. The Chief and Lassie had already left to save you and then I sent Gus after them." Shawn hastily explained.

"Shawn, I trusted you. Whenever you needed someone to believe in you, I've been there. I guess my trust was misplaced." Juliet said despairingly.

"What, why?" Shawn asked.

"Why'd you try to start a relationship with her again at the pier." Juliet asked.

Shawn looked down at the ground, "I…I don't know."

"How can I believe in anything you said at the hospital?" Juliet asked angrily.

"I…I…I don't know." Shawn mumbled.

"Yeah, you don't know." Juliet stated with finality.

Shawn opened his mouth and closed it again as Juliet brushed past him and opened her car.

Shawn walked up the final few steps to Juliet's apartment thinking to himself, 'What the hell am I doing?'

He realized maybe he should've made a plan before racing over here in the middle of the night, but he guessed that was kind of his style. Flying by the seat of his pants.

He went to ring the doorbell and hesitated, how could he prove to her that he deserved her trust? Maybe he could tell her he was psychic? No, definitely not now, that would just complicate things. He'd tell her sometime, just not now.

Shawn drew in a deep breath and rang the doorbell.

Juliet glanced at her clock as she padded towards her door, it was 11:15, if it was a telemarketer, she was going to shoot him.

She peered through the peephole and saw Shawn pacing back and forth in front of her door. She felt her heart flutter, but ignored it and said, "Go away, Shawn."

She walked back to the couch and resumed the movie. She picked up a spoon and began to eat her Ben and Jerry's ice cream.

She tried to concentrate on the Breakfast Club and Judd Nelson's awesome acting, but she just couldn't stop thinking about him. Maybe it was because he was still ringing the doorbell.

He was still outside by her doorstep waiting for her. Ringing the doorbell every once in a while. Besides that he was silent.

The ringing began to slow over time, and finally, after fifteen minutes, it stopped altogether.

'Why should she let him in?' Juliet thought to herself. 'He was a mess. He was untrustworthy. He was…Shawn.'

Then the doorbell rang again, and this time she got up and walked back over to the door.

She resignedly said, "Go away Shawn."

There was a pause and then Shawn replied, "You were right."

When Juliet didn't respond but didn't leave he continued, "The best things, the richest things, are the things that don't come easy. I think you deserve more than Ben and Jerry's ice cream tonight.""

Juliet slowly opened the door and he said, "All I know is that I am willing to more than compromise with you. I'll go all the way. Whatever you need, I want to be there for you.

She looked at him for a moment before saying, "Come in."

_Well, I like to think I'm a mess you'd wear with pride._

_Like some empty dress on the bed you've laid out for tonight._

_Maybe I'll tell you sometime. Time. Sometime._

_You were right. Right. You were right._

_Outside, by your doorstep, in a worn-out suit and tie,_

_I'll wait, for you to come down where you'll find me,_

_Where we will shine._


End file.
